


Love is everything its cracked up to be

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, aosficnet2 exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Jemma doesn't appreciate it when Daisy gets injured on a mission; even more so when Daisy doesn't tell her.





	Love is everything its cracked up to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d00dle2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00dle2013/gifts).



> For the Aosficnet 2 Mid-Year Fic Exchange. 
> 
> My prompt was: a mission goes wrong, Daisy is moderately injured, but guilt keeps her from seeking medical attention. 
> 
> Title comes from: "Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for."  
> Erica Jong, O Magazine, February 2004

Shifting in her sleep, Daisy reaches out for Jemma but only finds an empty space in their bed causing her to wake up. She looks around the room but doesn’t see her girlfriend anywhere.

 

“Jemma? You here?”

 

The door to their bathroom opens and out steps Jemma, dressed for the day.

 

“Good morning, Daisy. Sleep well?” she questions as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed close to Daisy.

 

“I was until I noticed that you weren’t in bed with me anymore,” Daisy says as she moves closer to Jemma then wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close.

 

“We need to get up and ready for the day. You know we have the briefing with Coulson and Director Mace in an hour.”

 

Daisy pouts so Jemma kisses her gently before moving her girlfriend’s arm off of her waist.

 

“Why don’t you get up and into the shower while I make breakfast for the two of us.”

 

As much as Daisy wants to pull Jemma back into bed, she knows she can’t because May would come looking for them eventually and she doesn’t want her mentor pulling them both out of bed. Plus, Jemma looks cute and going back to bed would ruin her outfit.

 

She nods her head as she yawns then slowly makes her way to the edge of the bed before swinging her legs over the edge and stands up, stretching as she goes.

 

Walking into the kitchen after showering and getting dressed, Daisy smiles when she sees a plate of eggs, bacon and toast along with a pot of tea sitting on the table. She knows she can count on her girlfriend to pull together a balanced meal especially for breakfast as Jemma always says it’s the most important meal of the day.

 

“Mmm…...that smells and looks delicious. Think I can get some coffee to go along with the breakfast?”

 

Jemma rolls her eyes but hands over a mug of coffee prepared the way that Daisy likes.

 

Taking the mug, Daisy kisses Jemma’s cheek before heading over to the table.

 

“You’re the best, babe.”

 

“I take it that means you’ll be doing the dishes when we’re done eating.”

 

Daisy nods her head as she currently has some eggs in mouth, making it impossible to answer vocally. Not to mention, rude and an insult to Jemma’s sensibilities.

 

Other agents come and go while they enjoy their meal.

 

“Do you ever wish we didn’t live in a base?”

 

Jemma thinks about the question as she sips her tea.

 

“It is certainly an unusual place to live and makes my parents concerned because it’s not somewhere they can visit; not that they know I live in an underground base.”

 

Daisy lets Jemma take her time answering the question as she has plenty of food to eat.

 

“I believe my answer is yes, sometimes I do. Mainly because I miss my parents and would like to live somewhere they could visit but,” she pauses as she reaches across the table to grab Daisy’s hand, “I don’t regret living here because I get to be with you.”

 

Daisy smiles.

 

“I love you, Jemma.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

When they’re done eating, Daisy stands up from the table with a piece of bacon in her mouth and starts clearing away the table. Jemma wipes down the table as her girlfriend starts rinsing the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher. She starts the dishwasher right before they leave to go to the mission briefing.

 

The team gathers in the usual location and they’re just waiting on Coulson and Director Mace when Daisy and Jemma walk in. They immediately move to May’s side then wait for the briefing to begin.

 

They didn’t have long to wait.

 

“Good morning everyone. We’ve received information that members of the Watchdogs have been seen coming and going from a series of warehouses outside of Los Angeles.”

 

Coulson pulls up an aerial map of the location in question and the larger Los Angeles area.

 

“Your mission is two-fold – get in there to retrieve any intel you can about what they’re doing and planning then take out as many as you can. Preferably, do not kill them because we need to arrest some of them for interrogation.”

 

Director Mace looks at the team as they nod.

 

“Wheels up in ten minutes.”

 

Daisy and Jemma look at each other before heading to the locker room to change into more appropriate clothing for the mission.

 

Daisy sneaks around one of the warehouses with Bobbi as they try to find a way into the Watchdogs’ base.

 

“Man, they really went all out with the security.”

 

Bobbi nods her head.

 

“Someone with deep pockets must be bank rolling these bigots.”

 

The two women keep looking until Bobbi spots an open window that’s big enough for them to climb through.

 

Thankfully, they find an old ladder nearby that they can use to get to the window.

 

Daisy climbs the ladder as quietly as she can but the ladder creaks and makes other noises they don’t need it to make. Then she slowly looks up over the edge of the bottom of the window to see if it was clear for them to enter.

 

There doesn’t seem to be anyone around so she gives Bobbi the thumbs up before climbing through the window onto the boxes on the other side. She gets out of the way to Bobbi could follow her.

 

Daisy keeps an eye out for unwanted company.

 

“Alright, I’m good to go. Which way do you want to go?” Bobbi asks.

 

“Let’s try going to the left.” Daisy replies.

 

They start walking slowly down the hallway, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for anything.

 

Suddenly, Bobbi spots a light coming from one of the rooms up ahead then she points it out to Daisy, who nods in return.

 

As they get closer, they start to hear voices but aren’t able to make out what they’re saying.

 

Daisy and Bobbi hide behind a couple boxes right before footsteps head their direction then they stop before turning to go the other way. The women wait a couple minutes before moving in the direction of the room.

 

No computers were in the room as the Watchdogs appeared to be too smart for that but the agents decide to take a look around anyways because there was a large amount of papers so they may find something useful.

 

“Mmm…..what are these people up to besides hating Inhumans?” asked Daisy as her eyes scan random diagrams and drawings sketched out on paper on the table.

 

“Good question. Another one would be who is leading them?” Bobbi replies as she checks out one of the book shelves.

 

They continue to search the room.

 

Daisy finds a laptop in a drawer.

 

As Bobbi looks in one of the drawers of a file cabinet, her back is to the door so she doesn’t see the Watchdog member standing there with a gun raised at her.

 

But Daisy sees him in time and uses her power to knock the gun away then knock him off of his feet.

 

She grabs the laptop she had been looking at then gestures at the door.

 

“Come on, we should get out of here before more of his friends show up. We need to get this back to the base because its seriously encrypted.” Daisy states as she waves around the laptop.

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

 

Bobbi ties up their unexpected guest then approaches the doorway, carefully looking both ways before gesturing for Daisy to follow.

 

They almost reach the window they used to enter the warehouse when several Watchdogs attack them, causing Daisy to drop the laptop and have it slide underneath a table.

 

Bobbi wields her battle staves fiercely and takes out two of them.

 

In the meantime, Daisy engages the other two in hand to hand combat and takes one out. However, the other one knocks her off her feet, causing her to land hard on her right ankle.

 

Before the Watchdog can do anything else to her, Bobbi swoops in with her staves and knocks him out.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

 

Daisy nods her head absentmindedly as she searches for the laptop.

 

“Come on, we need to go! There are probably more of them on the way.”

 

Bobbi tries to pull Daisy to her feet but she refuses because she needs to find the laptop or all of this would be for nothing.

 

“Just give me a sec to find the damn laptop, Bobbi!”

 

Right as they hear more footsteps heading their way, Daisy spots what she thinks is the laptop and dives for it. She pulls it out from under the table and grins because it was the laptop.

 

As they run away, one of the Watchdogs spots them and shoots.

 

Bobbi pushes Daisy out of the way, causing her to trip and land on her injured ankle while the bullet hits Bobbi in the shoulder.

 

Daisy quakes them away before turning her attention to Bobbi.

 

“Are you okay? You’re bleeding!”

 

“I’m okay, we need to get out of here.”

 

Wanting to argue but knowing that Bobbi is right, Daisy nods then helps Bobbi get up onto the crates they climbed onto when they entered. Then she, with the laptop in hand, climbs through the window so she can help Bobbi get out then back down to the ground.

 

Once they are both safely out of the warehouse and the laptop is secured safely, they bolt in the direction of where their SUV was stashed for their getaway.

 

Upon arriving back at the base, Bobbi heads to the medical bay the moment Mack sees that she’s been shot.

 

“Are you alright, Daisy or do you need to go to the medical bay as well?”

 

Daisy shakes her head.

 

“I’m good. Just need to talk to Coulson and get this laptop logged in then I’ll be able to start working on it.”

 

Mack takes the laptop from her.

 

“I can do that. You should shower and get something to eat then rest. The laptop will still be here, waiting for you in the morning.”

 

Recognizing the look on Mack’s face, Daisy knows there is no arguing with him so she just nods her head.

 

“Thanks. In that case, can you tell AC I’ll talk to him tomorrow then?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two agents go their separate ways.

 

Daisy carefully walks to her room, not putting much weight on her ankle but also aware that she needs to try to look normal. The rational part of her knows she should go get her injury checked out but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it because Bobbi’s there. It was her fault her friend was shot in the first place.

 

Thankfully, Jemma wasn’t in their room so Daisy didn’t have to worry about her girlfriend noticing and forcing her to get checked out.

 

She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower before stripping off her suit and putting it in the dirty clothes basket so she could watch it when she gets a chance.

 

The hot water feels good the moment she steps into the shower and she lets out a sigh as the stress in her muscles starts to fade away. Once she feels better, she washes her hair then the rest of her body, happy to rid herself of any grim and dirt because the warehouse definitely hadn’t been cleaned in decades.

 

Daisy steps out of the shower then dries off before wrapping the towel firmly around her body so she can go find something to wear.

 

As she walks around the room, she tries to not wince whenever she puts weight on her ankle.

 

It is a slow process but she gets dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt.

 

Sitting on the bed, she decides she just wants to go to sleep so she does.

 

The next morning, she hears Jemma’s alarm go off then their bed moves as her girlfriend does, in order to kiss Daisy on her head then climbs out of bed to start her day.

 

Daisy pretends to be sleeping until she hears the door to their room close, letting her know that Jemma has left. Then she gives it ten more minutes to make sure she really is alone then starts getting ready herself.

 

Walking down the hallway, she wonders whether or not she could grab a cup of coffee before diving into the encryptions on the lap top.

 

‘Jemma is probably still in the kitchen,’ she thinks as she doesn’t watch where she is going and trips over her own feet, sending her down onto the floor.

 

“Fuck! I’m an idiot.”

 

“Are you alright, Daisy?”

 

Looking up from the floor, Daisy sees May standing several feet away from her before quickly making her way closer.

 

“Just peachy. I got too excited about working on the laptop that I forgot to use some of my brain to walk.”

 

Daisy grins sheepishly as she takes May’s hand to stand up.

 

“Thanks May. I’ll leave you to whatever you’re doing.”

 

May frowns.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You went down pretty hard.”

 

Giving her a thumb up, she starts to walk away but doesn’t get far when the pain in her ankle becomes very noticeable.

 

She leans on the wall as she tests her ankle.

 

“You’re not okay, Daisy and you should go to the medical bay so you can get checked out.”

 

“I’m fine, May. This little fall didn’t do anything me.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, May crosses her arms.

 

“Are you saying you were hurt yesterday on the mission and you didn’t do anything about it?”

 

Before Daisy could think of something to say, another voice entered the conversation.

 

“Who got hurt yesterday?”

 

In that moment, Daisy realizes that she is standing right outside of the kitchen and because of the distance between herself and May, they weren’t whispering.

 

Jemma walks out into the hallway and looks at both women.

 

Considering what she heard, Jemma looks over at Daisy who isn’t looking at her at all; instead, finding the ceiling so interesting.

 

“I see. I can take things from here, Agent May. Please let Coulson and the director know that Daisy will not be able to start working on the laptop just quite yet.”

 

May nods her head, pleased that someone will make Daisy get checked out.

 

“Of course, Simmons. Make sure she gets a full checkup but tell the doctor that her ankle needs special attention.”

 

Agent May heads off to wherever she was originally headed as Jemma turns her attention back to her girlfriend.

 

Daisy opens her mouth to speak but Jemma holds up her hand, causing her to close her mouth instead.

 

“Oh, I am so mad at you right now, Daisy. We are going to get to checked out then we are going to talk. I don’t care what else either of us has going on for the day, this takes precedence.”

 

Daisy’s shoulders sag as she nods her head.

 

Walking closer to Daisy, Jemma grabs her arm then puts it around her neck before wrapping her arm around her waist to walk. Then they head in the direction of the medical bay.

 

At least, it was closer than it used to be before S.H.I.E.L.D. was made legitimate again.

 

Neither woman speaks as the doctor examines Daisy’s ankle, whose only reaction is to flinch when her ankle is moved in different directions.

 

The doctor turns her attention to Daisy to give her

 

“Besides trouble walking, I’ve noticed there is some swelling, joint stiffness and clearly, some pain. I would classify this as a grade one injury so it should take a couple weeks to heal fully. I recommend you wear an ankle brace or other supportive footwear and do rehabilitation exercises immediately.”

 

Daisy nods her head to show she is listening.

 

“Also, if the pain gets worst or you find that you can’t walk/bear weight at all then come back here right away.”

 

“I will make sure she follows your directions to the letter, doctor.”

 

Her sharp tone makes Daisy look down at the floor because she knows Jemma isn’t happy with her.

 

“Thank you, Agent Simmons.”

 

A nurse brought the ankle brace Daisy needs and it is easily and quickly put on.

 

“You’re free to go now, Agent Johnson.”

 

She makes sure Daisy takes a bottle of Ibuprofen but a stronger strength than she could get over the counter so she’d have something to take for the pain.

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

Daisy gets to her feet then tentatively tries walking with the brace. Once she’s comfortable enough with it, she heads out of the room.

 

Without a word, Jemma grabs Daisy’s hand then leads her back to their room because they need to talk and Jemma wants to do it in privacy which Daisy isn’t surprised about.

 

Arriving back at their room, Daisy sits on their bed and puts her ankle up on some pillows so its elevated.

 

Jemma crosses her arms as she leans against the doorway.

 

“What on Earth were you thinking, Daisy? To not seek out medical attention when you returned, let alone not tell anyone you were hurt in the first place?”

 

 Daisy looks down at her lap as she thinks about Bobbi getting shot.

 

“You are so lucky that you weren’t hurt worse than this.”

 

Unable to stand still with her emotions being stirred up, Jemma starts to pace in front of the bed.

 

“Daisy, you know what the protocol is and you completely disregarded it. Do you have any desire to take care of yourself? Why didn’t you go to the medical bay when you returned last night?”

 

Daisy takes a deep breath then sighs.

 

“It’s because of Bobbi, alright?” replied Daisy sharply.

 

Looking over at her girlfriend, Jemma frowns.

 

“I know that Bobbi was hurt as well but what does that have to do with why you didn’t go?”

 

“It was my fault she got shot in the first place!” Daisy yells before dropping her head into her hands.

 

Jemma’s eyes widen as she processes what Daisy said.

 

“If I hadn’t been so stubborn and insist on looking for the laptop I dropped in the fight then she wouldn’t have been shot. Bobbi tried to get me to abandon it and leave but my desire to take out the Watchdogs was too much.”

 

Of course, she knows Daisy would always take the weight of guilt onto her shoulders especially when someone was hurt on her behalf. Daisy’s big heart was one of the things Jemma loves about her.

 

Moving across the room, Jemma pushes her anger and concern aside because everything makes sense now and she needs to comfort Daisy.

 

She sits down on the bed next to Daisy and strokes her back.

 

“Dais, Bobbi would do anything to keep us safe. She wouldn’t regret taking the hit for you and she wouldn’t hear you say anything about it. Bobbi is stubborn like that.”

 

Daisy moves so her face nuzzles Jemma’s neck as her arms wrap around her waist. In return, Jemma wraps her arm around Daisy’s shoulders and pulls her closer.

 

“She shouldn’t have done it though.”

 

“Bobbi did it because she cares about you and knows we all care about you and what happens to you.”

 

“Jem, I didn’t go to the medical bay last night because I knew she was there. I couldn’t look her in the eye. I don’t know if I will ever be able to.”

 

Playing with the ends of Daisy’s hair, Jemma lets the silence fall over them as there wasn’t anything she could really say that wasn’t an empty platitude.

 

“I need you to promise me you’ll never hide an injury from me again, I don’t appreciate it at all. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you because you hid an injury.”

 

Jemma’s voice trembles as she spoke.

 

“I promise, Jemma. You mean the world to me and that’s the least I can do for you.”

 

The couple let the silence rain supreme again as they took comfort from their embrace.

 

Daisy relaxes as she starts to drift off to sleep.

 

“Bobbi would never want you to blame yourself for her choices. Maybe, you should talk to her. Before you say anything, I’ll be there with you if you’d like.”

 

Daisy doesn’t respond for a few moments and Jemma thinks she’s asleep.

 

“Okay, as long as you’re there.”

 

“Always. I’ll always be there for you. I love you, Daisy Johnson.”

 

“I love you too, Jemma Simmons."


End file.
